percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Silverstorm
Aria Silverstorm is a daughter of Zeus, Greek god of the Sky. Backstory Hi everyone, I'm Aria I was born in New York. Not the city, the upstate New York, tiny-town-in-the-middle-of-nowhere. I grew up with my mom, who was a musician. Oddly enough, I never really feel like I knew her well. I know she loved me, but she was always reserved and always had this air of quiet sadness, and the only time I feel I really got a glimpse of the real her was when she used to play the piano and sing, like that was the only place she could trust to give a part of herself to. We used to move around a lot, always staying in the same general area, but I never really got to make any close friends anywhere. I guess that’s why I love to read so much. A lot of time when we moved, my mom used to try to drive through the Appalachians, because I think she liked the mountains, but they made her sad too. The only time she’d ever talk about my dad, she said that she met him when she was hiking in the mountains by herself, singing. Anyway, it was on one of these drives three years ago that this whole mess started. We were driving on one of those narrow roads that snake through the mountains when it felt like the entire mountain began to shake. Suddenly, a landslide started behind us, with rocks falling down the side of the mountain. I could make out a huge figure in the dust, but I couldn’t tell what it was, though my mom paled and started driving faster, like something was following us. She was driving like a maniac, but whatever it was must’ve caught up to us because our entire car was swatted off the side of the mountain. My mom started screaming for me to get out of the car, but we were falling off a cliff at the time, so I was a bit preoccupied screaming incoherently. The last thing I remember before I passed out is her somehow opening the door and shoving me out into the open air, and watching the car tumble down and crash before realizing that I was still in the air where she left me. I was found the next day by the police unharmed on the ground by the decimated car, but the same couldn’t be said for my mom. After that, I was sort of shuttled around different foster homes, the only thing from my mom left was her necklace, the one with tiny crossed wings that I never take off. I think my dad gave it to her, because before she died, she never took it off either. It was at one of these homes that I was attacked by my first monster, who I thought was just another kid in the foster home, but turned out to be a Cyclops that wanted to eat me. This was when I discovered that my mom’s necklace is actually a sword in disguise, and that I am really, really, really, staticky in the wintertime. Basically, I caused a thunderstorm, was struck by resulting lightning, and poked a Cyclops. After this incident I was found by a satyr, who turned out to be yet another foster kid and must have had a really bad nose to have to wait until I electrocuted a monster to actually be able to tell if I was a half-blood or not. And then I was brought to camp with minimal monsters following (though that might be because of the convenient lightning storm following us and blasting any monsters that tried to chase us). Anyway, I’m glad to finally be safe at camp, and I can’t wait to meet all of you! I don’t have dyslexia, (thank the gods, because I love to read), and I always either can never sit still, or sit as still as a rock. I usually depends on how much energy I have Details BASICS * NAME: Aria Silverstorm * AGE: 15 * BIRTHDAY: September 21 * FAMILY: Mother APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'2'' * EYE COLOUR: Blue-gray * HAIR COLOUR: Dark * SKIN COLOUR: Pale * USUALLY WEARS: SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Can fly, control weather, can tal to birds NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Dual swords FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs